ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schweigt still die Nacht
'Schweigt still die Nacht '(Silent Hush, the Night) ist eine Thor Fanfiction von Sternchen Informationen *Die FF spielt nach Thor und während The Avengers *Die meisten Orte aus dieser FF sind erfunden *Die Hauptcharakterin ist Tenshi-Ana Prolog Es regnete. Laute Musik tönte in einem glasigem Haus von Asgard, Gläser klirrten, lautes Gelächter. In dem Haus waren einige Mädchen versammelt, die ordentlich becherten. Sie hatten offenbar jedemenge Spaß. Eine junge Frau, an die 25 Jahre alt saß vor dem Haus. Sie wollte keinesfalls von den lachenden Weibsbildern gesehen werden. Sie kickte mit ihrem Fuß das ein oder andere Steinchen hin und her. Da drin saßen sehr viele von ihren Feindinnen – typische Mädchen eben. Machten sich an jeden Mann ran, tranken Alkohol wie Mineralwasser und achteten stehts auf ihr Aussehen. Auch Kitsuria war unter ihnen, die Schwester des Mädchens. Eigentlich war Kitsu nicht so, doch sie wollte dazugehören. Anastasia schüttelte sich, und spähte durchs Fenster, und sah Kitsu, sie saß weiter abseits der anderen Weiber. Anastasia verdrehte nur die Augen, und war glücklich dass sie da nicht drin saß. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas – Die Königswachen! Jetzt aber schnell – Sie wollte eben einen eleganten Sprung machen, wurde jedoch am Arm gepackt „Was machen Sie hier, Fräulein?!“ brummte ihr eine tiefe Stimme ins Ohr. Anastasia rüttelte sich erneut, und sah dem mächtigen Mann in die Augen „Nun?“ fragte er „Ich spioniere meiner Schwester nach“ murmelte Anastasia, der Mann sah sie verduzt an „Verstehe, hier haben wir also eine ehrliche Haut“ Anastasia nickte eifrig. Der Mann zog einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche, und schaute sie durch „Nun.. Sagen Sie mir doch, als was sie arbeiten“ Anastasia räusperte sich „Ich bin eine Kriegerin“ Die Wache nickte kurz, und blättere bei seinen Zetteln „Name?“ „Anastasia Ecrébar“ Er blätterte weiter „Ah, hier. Gut, Sie scheinen wirklich sehr wahrheitsgetreu zu sein. Kommt immer gut an, meine Liebe“ Anastasia führte einen kurzen Knicks auf, und deutete mit ihren Augen dann auf eine Gasse, womit sie sagen wollte, dass sie nun gehen möchte. Die Wache schüttelte den Kopf „Sie sind völlig durchnässt. Ich kann Sie so unmöglich alleine lassen. Kommen Sie mit in den Palast, dort haben wir eine spezielle Heilkammer. Der König wird verstehen, wenn ich ihm die Situation erkläre“ Dann nahm die Wache seinen Helm ab „Anastasia“ Er zwinkerte „Jillian!“ Anastasia konnte es nicht glauben, als sie ihren Halbbbruder sah. „Komm jetzt mit Schwesterchen. Ich zeig dir den Palast“ „Und Kitsu?“ Jillian blickte kurz durchs Fenster, und sah Kitsu bechern „Die ist beschäftigt“ Anastasia nickte, und ging dann mit ihrem Bruder mit. Einige Zeit später kamen sie am Palast von Asgard an. Einige Wachen nickten Jillian und Anastasia grüßend zu, und ließen sie in das Schloss. „Hier ist es, meine Kleine“ murmelte Jillian. „Es ist.. unglaublich“ „Jillian! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, wildfremde Menschen mit in den Palast zu nehmen!?“ ein mächtiger, muskulöser Mann mit prächtigen, goldenen Locken kam in die Halle, in der Anastasia und Jillian standen „Thor, das ist meine Schwester“ Thor nickte nur kurz „Du bist hier immer willkommen, Jillian. Und ich will nicht unhöflich deiner Schwester gegenüber sein, aber dieser Ort ist nicht für sie“ „Sie ist eine Kriegerin! Sie würde ihr Leben lassen, um eures zu beschützen!“ Anastasia machte einen Schritt zurück, sie bekam Angst. Als die beiden lauter wurden, ging sie noch ein paar Schritte zurück, und lief direkt in irgendetwas oder jemanden. Sie gab einen kleinen, erschrockenen Laut von sich, und machte dann ruckartig kehrt. Vor ihr stand ein anderer, großer, verdammt gutaussehnder Mann. „E-Entschuldigung“ stammelte Anastasia . „Schon in Ordnung“ war die leise Antwort. „Jillian? Wer ist das?“ fragte er dann, und unterbrach Thor und Jillian. „Dies ist Tenshyana. Sie ist eine edle Kriegerin und meine Schwester“ Der Mann nickte, und deutete Thor dann zu gehen. THro knurrte kurz, und verschwand dann „Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt bist du geliefert“ sagte er. Jillian starrte ihn an „Ich weiß Loki. Aber meine Schwester ist 25 Jahre alt. Sie ist bereit, dass zu sehen, für dass sie so hart trainiert hat“ „Tenshyana, also? Tenshyana Anastasia, hab ich recht?“ Anastasia nickte kurz, war kreidebleich im Gesicht und brachte keinen Ton heraus „Nun, Anastasia, ich erlaube dir, die Nacht im Palast zu verbringen. Dein Bruder hat ein kleines Zimmer in der dritten Etage. Ich bin sicher, er tauscht heute Nacht mit ihr“ „Witzig, Loki. Schon gut, so machen wir das, alles klar, Schwesterherz?“ Anastasia nickte „Ja, Jillian“ war alles was sie herausbrachte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte vor Loki stark und weise aussehen. „Ich werde jedoch zuerst noch meine Fähigkeiten trainierten. Bei Sonnenuntergang bin ich zurück“ murmelte sie, und ging nach einer edlen Verbeugung nach draußen. Für sie nicht mehr hörbar, redeten Loki und Jillian weiter „Wunderschön, deine Schwester, das muss man dir lassen“ Rest~ „Anastasia?“ Ein Jahr war es her, dass Anastasia gelacht hatte. Loki war verschwunden – spurlos. Die Königsfamilie trauerte um den Verlust ihres Sohnes. Aber noch mehr trauerte Anastasia, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ. „Was willst du?“ war die kalte, leere Antwort der Kriegerin. Thor, Loki’s Bruder trat näher zu ihr. Anastasia durfte weiterhin im Palast leben, aber sie schlief sowieso kaum. „Wie geht es dir?“ „Du kennst die Antwort“ Sie lag immernoch in dem dunklen Zimmer, unter der Decke kauernd. Thor setzte sich an den Bettrand „Diese Situation ist für alle schwer, Anastasia“ Sie sagte nichts darauf. Sie würdigte den Königssohn keines Blickes, vergrub sich weiter in ihrem Kissen, ehe ihr eine Träne hinunterlief. „Ich muss wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist..“ schluchzte sie leise. Konnte er denn ihr stummes schreien nicht hören? „Hör nicht auf zu hoffen“ murmelte Thor. „Ich würde niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben.“ Thor nickte nur kurz, und ging dann wieder aus dem Zimmer. Dies gab Anastasia die Zeit nachzudenken, was sie nun tun würde. Sie sah ihre Rüstung auf dem Boden liegen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, und knippste das Licht an. „Ich finde dich“ murmelte sie zu sich selbst, und fing an, ihre Rüstung aufzuheben. Sie wollte sie eben in ihren Kleiderschrank legen, doch plötzlich, als sie die Tür öffnete, fiel ein Zettelchen heraus. Auf dem Zettel stand.. nichts. Verwirrt betrachtete Anastasia das Stück Papier, und ihr fiel auf, dass ein riesiges E auf dem Zettel war. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und stecke das Stück Papier dann ein. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke doch den Kopf. Sie starrte in den Spiegel, ihre Haare glänzten, ihre Augen waren trüb, aber hoffnungsvoll. „E… E…“ Sie überlegte was das bedeuten könnte. Gedankenverloren zog sie ihre Rüstung an, und betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel. Ihre Waffen hatte sie auch bereit. „E…“ dieser Buchstabe ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Asin lag dann eine weitere Stunde in ihrem Bett, ohne sich auch nur zu bewegen. Sie dachte immer und immerwieder an diesen Buchstaben. Urplötzlich schoss sie auf „Erde!“ Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf, wusste aber nicht genau was sie tat. Sie lief aus dem Zimmer, und ihre Schuhe donnerten auf dem harten Palastboden. Es hinterließ ein Echo, und es war ihr plötzlich völlig egal dass es Mitternacht war. Sie lief aus dem Palast, und sah die Wachen, ebenso ihren Bruder, Jillian. „Anastasia? Was machst du denn?“ „Gehe spazieren“ war die knappe Antwort „Um die Uhrzeit? In deiner Rüstung?“ „Jep.“ Jillian runzelte die Stirn „Was heckst du denn wieder aus, Schwesterherz?“ „Nichts.“ Sie blinzelte, und Jillian seufzte. „Schon gut. Versprich mir, dass du morgen früh wieder da bist?“ Anastasia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es war nicht ihre Art ihren Bruder anzulügen, aber sie konnte nun nicht anders „Ich verspreche es.“ Jillian lächelte „Okay“ Dann ließ er sie durch, und sie lief weiter, und verbannte den Gedanken, Jillian Lebe-Wohl zu sagen. Dann kam sie endlich da an wo sie wollte, vorerst zumindestens. Sie verließ Asgard, und war nun auf dem Weg zu Heimdall. Sie lief über die Brücke, und erreichte den Ort wo er war sehr schnell. „Heimdall!“ rief sie von weitem. Als Heimdall sie sah, wirkte er überrascht „Anastasia, ich grüße dich“ „Bring mich zur Erde!“ Jetzt sah er noch überraschter aus „Warum?“ „Es ist wichtig..“ murmelte sie. Heimdall schüttelte den Kopf „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht einfach das Portal öffnen“ Anastasia sah ihn traurig an, dann lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange. „Nun… Vielleicht kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Aber du musst mir sagen weshalb“ „Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht“ Heimdall seufzte. „Okay, Anastasia. Mach dir bereit, auf die Erde zu kommen“ Anastasia nickte. Und dann begann es. In Anastasia kribbelte es, plötzlich sah sie alles verschwommen und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Dann stieß sie sich den Kopf, und lag auf kahlem, kalten Boden. Sie fühlte sich schwach, und leer. Sie rang nach Luft.. und fiel in Ohnmacht. Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen, und lag in einem Bett. Vor ihr standen seltsame Menschen, in Anzügen. „Wie..was…“ „Sie sind in Sicherheit“ sagte ein Mann zu ihr und lächelte. „Wo bin ich?!“ fragte sie. „In New Mexico.“ „New..Was? Oh! Die Erde!“ Sie sprang aus dem Bett, und schaute sich verwirrt um. Dann sah sie an sich herunter. Sie trug keine Rüstung mehr. „Wo ist meine Rüs-..“ „Den Fummel haben wir in dem Raum nebenan. Deinen Waffen zu urteil musst du eine Agentin sein, nicht wahr? „Agentin? Ja! Ja das bin ich.. denke ich…“ Der Mann lächelte. „Hallo erstmal. Ich bin Phil Coulson. Wie ist Ihr Name?“ Name.. Natürlich wusste sie noch, dass sie Anastasia hieß, aber sollte sie das wirklich so preisgeben? „Stacy. Stacy Ecrébar“ Den Nachnamen ließ sie erstmal gleich. „Verstehe, Miss Ecrébar. Sie sind hier bei SHIELD, einer Organisation, die Waffen baut. Haben sie schon von uns gehört?“ Anastasia hatte keine Ahnung wovon Coulson sprach, nickte aber „Fantastisch! Ich stelle Sie erstmal meinen Chef vor, Nick Fury.“ Anastasia nickte nur kurz, und folgte Mister Coulson dann. Sie gingen zu Zweit durch einen dunkeln Gang, und Anastasia fühlte sich nicht wohl. Coulson blieb plötzlich stehen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, sie sind eine Spionen, Miss Ecrébar. Wir mögen keine Spione“ murmelte er. Sofort wusste Anastasia was los war. Sie machte sich bereit, zu kämpfen. Es schossen Männer an ihr vorbei, die bewaffnet waren. Anastasia trug weder Schutzkleidung noch sonst etwas, doch verteidigte sich mit ihrem Kampfsport. Sie schlug einen Mann nach dem anderen nieder, wurde jedoch auch getroffen. Dennoch tritt sie nach jedem aus, bis nurnoch Phil Coulson vor ihr stand, und klatschte. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Dies war nur ein Test, meine Liebe. Sie haben nämlich drei Tage lang geschlafen, weshalb Mister Fury und ich überlegten, ob wir sie nicht bei Shield aufnehmen wollen. Da sie den Angriff gemeistert haben, biete ich ihnen an, eine Mitarbeiterin von uns zu werden. Anastasia sah ihn misstrauisch an „Erst bedrohen sie mein Leben und wollen mich töten, und plötzlich wollen Sie dass ich Ihrer Organisation beitrete? Sie verwirren mich, Mister Coulson“ Er lachte kurz „Nun, so ist das nunmal im Business. Kommen Sie nun bitte mit, ich stelle ihnen Mister Fury vor. Er öffnete eine Tür, und ging hindurch, Anastasia hinterher. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einer Augenklappe stand in einem Raum, die von Technik nur so wimmelte. „Director Fury? Hier ist unsere Patientin – Stacy Ecrébar“ Fury nickte, und Coulson ging aus dem Raum „So, Sie sind also die geheimnissvolle Frau, die vom Himmel gefallen ist?“ „Ich..denke schon, ja“ Er nickte „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein hatten wir erstmal etwas Angst vor ihnen, Miss Ecrébar“ „Ach?“ murmelte sie uninteressiert. „Ja, wissen Sie, wir arbeiten mit einer höheren Macht zusammen, genannt Tesarakt. Es ist eine Art Relikt, eine Rune, die viel Energie produziert. Damit wollen wir Waffen bauen, um uns vor feindlichen Angriffen zu schützen. Wir sorgen jedoch für die Sicherheit aller Bürger. Ihr können, was Kampfsport angeht, hat mich beeindruckt, Stacy. Wollen Sie Shield beitreten?“ Anastasia wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Sie überlegte aber nicht lange. Der Teserakt gehörte eigentlich nach Asgard, das wusste sie von Loki. Vielleicht wollte Loki ihn holen? Und wenn Shield den Teserakt hatte, würde er kommen. Sie nickte und sprach „Ja, ich würde Ihnen gerne beitreten. Was muss ich tun?“ „Nun, vorerst eigentlich nichts. Helfen sie uns einfach alles über den Teserakt herauszufinden, was wichtig ist.“ F O L G T